


Leaving Home

by ecaracap



Series: Sense8 RP [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala can't live her normal life anymore, so she packs it all up on a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Home

It was harder than she expected to find him without him noticing. The hardest thing for Kala, however, was leaving her family behind. She had gone to her father in tears, telling him that she didn’t love Rajan, didn’t want to marry him and that worst of all, he didn’t want to marry her either. Leaving some of the finer details out, she told him about Wolfgang as well. The boy in her head that had stolen her heart.

What surprised Kala the most was how supportive her father was with her desire to leave. She knew he would be supportive no matter what, but she always thought that no matter what actually had conditions. Running away to a foreign country was pushing the boundaries a bit, but he had met the challenge with melancholy grace.

He had promised her that there would always be a home for her here. But she knew that was just him trying to reassure her. If there was one thing Indians cared about it was their standing in society. A girl running off to be with a non-religious, foreign boy. She knew that once she left, there was nothing to come back to. Her only hope was that her family could blame her flight on some random act of insanity, not something that looks bad on her family. It’s not a stretch that she could become that unfortunate daughter they never talk about anymore.

As she waits at the bus stop in the middle of the night, she wonders how she’s going to get all the way to Poland, where she suspects Wolfgang is now. She has plenty of time to think of it as the bus rolls up and she boards, leaving behind the only life she’s known for the only life she wants.


End file.
